Beastman
Beastman is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Say Uncle". He is a wild, unidentified beast who is obsessed with taffy. He was voiced by . Biography A police officer had one job; to watch the cage of this monstrous Beastman, and make sure he does not escape. He was told that he goes violently insane over taffy, so he had better not allow any taffy to go anywhere near that guy. The stupid cop had an all-taffy diet for lunch, which immediately got the beast to break out of his cage and destroy everything. The Powerpuff Girls were waiting for Professor Utonium's brother, Eugene Utonium to arrive at the train station, and they saw Beastman come out. Because Beastman and Eugene had matching unibrows, based off of the picture, at least, The Powerpuff Girls thought that Beastman was Eugene, and they welcomed him to Townsville. Bubbles offered him some taffy, getting on his good side. The Powerpuff Girls brought Beastman to their school, where they presented him for show and tell. Ms. Keane was terrified of him, but she was sure to be polite, as she did not want to offend their uncle, no matter how different he appeared to be. When Julie Bean came up to show everyone her collection of taffy for show and tell, Beastman snapped and started destroying the school, attacking the kids, and eating Julie's taffy. Beastman broke through the walls of the school and ran rampant around Townsville. Beastman went to the Townsville Taffy parade, and it became a complete madhouse over there. Beastman was terrorizing everybody and guzzling down all of the taffy in sight. The Powerpuff Girls saw all of the destruction that he was causing and did not know what to do. Blossom still thought that he was their uncle, so she said that they could not knock him out. Buttercup blatantly ignored her and knocked him out. They took Beastman's unconscious body back to the house, where The Professor greeted him. He also assumed that he was Eugene, and that he just looked different, since the last time he saw him, which could not have been any less than 6 years ago. Professor Utonium said that when he was at the grocery store, he got some taffy, which got Beastman to wake up from his nap and go crazy once again. As Beastman wrecked the house, The Powerpuff Girls realized that "Eugene" had overstayed his welcome, as he was only planning on being in town for the day, so The Powerpuff Girls attacked him, tied him up, and flew him back to the train station as the train was leaving and dropped him through the roof of the train. In the train, Beastman met with the real Eugene Utonium. Eugene thought that he was just a normal person and offered him some sweet taffy, sending the violent creature on yet another one of his horrific rampages. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Giant Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot